


follow

by justanothernobody



Series: • d r a b b l e s • [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, M/M, Music Video: Follow (Jung Yunho DBSK), Open to Interpretation, Robots, Transformation, What Have I Done, okay but pls enjoy, srsly this fic is just a huge what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: ”follow me like a robot, follow me like a robot...”(inspired by yunho’s new solo mv — “follow”)





	follow

**Author's Note:**

> The new MV was begging to be written so I gave in to the desire uwu
> 
> Enjoy!

it’s like the start of a cliche action movie.

 

they wake up tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse. they’re sitting at least 5 metres apart, and they can barely see each other.

 

“-n! yun! yunho!”

 

yunho’s head raises as he tries to search for the man calling his name.

 

“yunho!”

 

he finally finds it. as yunho tries to open his mouth to reply he finds that he can’t. his mouth is sealed shut with a strip of duct tape.

 

yunho manages a loud muffled groan.

 

“hyung, are you hurt?”

 

he shakes his head. yunho shakes his hands to try and get out of his confines. but he finds that moving even the slightest bit is painful.

 

changmin’s trying to undo the knots tying him down, but is unable to. he keeps struggling with the thick rope that’s tightly secured at the back of the chair.

 

“well, well, well,” they hear an unknown voice say.

 

a man comes into view. 

 

“what do you want from us!” changmin shouts, partly enraged and partly in fear.

 

the stranger just chuckles, a deep sound that shudders through yunho in the sickliest of ways.

 

he raises an arm up and beckons. red dots light up from the shadows. 3 men on motorcycles near them.

 

in response to changmin, the stranger pads over to him. he puts two fingers on changmin’s chin and lifts his face. changmin’s forced to look at his captor.

 

“i’d like to think i’m doing you both a favour.”

 

his men go to yunho and cut the ropes that tie him down to the chair. they force him to stand up, hands still bound together.

 

the motorcycles start driving in circles around him. and somehow, they’re making currents of energy that run to the ground and into him.

 

yunho screams in pain.

 

he loses feeling slowly. the electric current runs from his feet up.

 

he’s sure it’s only been a minute or two, but yunho can’t even feel his legs. he falls onto his knees.

 

four minutes in the man shouts, “60 seconds!”

 

he pries his eyes open, looks straight at changmin for the rest of the minute. he can even see the fear coursing through the younger man like blood in his veins.

 

as changmin slips his hands out of his bindings the man shouts again, “10 seconds!”

 

changmin runs over to him in the blink of an eye, pushes yunho out of the energy sphere.

 

in the process, it’s changmin who then gets struck by the strong current.

 

he drops to the ground.

 

the gang dissipates, leaving them in the middle of the circular track left by the motorbike’s tires.

 

“changmin, changmin,” yunho mumbles as he shakes said man awake.

 

but to no avail — he can’t even feel changmin’s pulse and his skin feels suddenly cold. his flushed cheeks lose their hue, his skin becomes paper white.

 

several moments pass, then yunho can feel something akin to a heartbeat. it beats too irregularly, too unusual to be considered human.

 

he presses around changmin’s wrist. by accident, he cuts the thin skin.

 

however, no blood flows out of the cut.

 

yunho digs around the scarred skin, spreads it a bit wider so he can examine it.

 

his finger touches something cold inside it. when he tries to look in further, yunho sees the reason why there’s no blood.

 

all of his arteries and veins have turned into wires.

 

yunho gently pulls a wire loose until it’s laying limp on his hand. he bites the wire apart with his teeth.

 

that seems to work. changmin’s body jolts, so he does it again until the wire is cut into two.

 

he holds the wire and sees all the roughly torn copper strings inside.

 

at the same time, changmin’s hand wraps around yunho’s. he blinks awake.

 

the same energy that he felt when the motorcycles rode around him comes again. yunho feels the wave of current run from his fingertips to his core.

 

his heart beats dangerously fast, and then it doesn’t anymore — it stops completely.

 

it gets replaced by something entirely mechanical. and when he wakes up in changmin’s cold arms, he stares into a pair of eyes as dead as his.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twitter @[thirstvxq](https://twitter.com/thirstvxq)


End file.
